The Best Is Yet To Come
"And so, to the end of history, murder shall breed murder, always in the name of right and honour and peace, until the gods are tired of blood and create a race that can understand." - George Bernard Shaw ---- Shinara Flight Control Station ' ---- :A massive level, immense in its proportions and equating to around two thirds of the diameter of the station in deck space and just as alive with activity. The sounds of shuttles and fighters ring though the air, while station and ship crew dash around, weaving in between civilian ground traffic. :Flight control, therefore, seems to live up to its name. The actual deck space is divided up into two main areas; the actual ship landing zone roughly three quarters the size of the deck, the border of which being clearly marked by an octagonal indicator upon the ground, and the personnel walk area that takes up the left over quarter of the deck space and resides along the perimeter of the deck, remaining ship free. :Enormous ingresses along the upper half of this deep deck allow ships to fly into and out of Flight Control, while numerous traffic control stations can be seen filling the spaces in between these openings. :Finally, three distinct main hangars, each vast in its own regards, can be seen leading off from this deck, each clearly marked by taxi beacons along the ground for ships to be guided with, while smaller service and storage bays also lead off from this area. ---- Activity here is high: Being the central hub of access into the Station, the Flight Control Station is usually bustling with people moving to and from the hangars, most heading for the various lifts that will take them into Shinara herself. Along with these Civilians, Security presence is also somewhat higher than other areas, as are the number of ground crew stationed within the area - the bulk of which being Flight Control Officers, guiding incoming and outgoing vessels that frequently roar overhead, or whine as they land. Whatever they do, one thing always remains: A myriad of sounds from this hive of activity. The look on Jehanelin's face is a brilliant smile, which quickly turns into one of amazement. "Eh?" Nel takes out the ring, looking at Zeke. Nel keeps ominously silent, as if pondering something of supreme importance. Ezekiel tries to keep on his smile; though it weakens slightly as if that wasn't something he planned as a response. He just looks at Nel, waiting... ''A deafening roar echoes throughout the Flight Control Station as a large Bulk Transport passes through the vast ingress leading into the station, coming to a halt overhead before slowly maneuvering into a safe landing position, then touching down with a loud whine... The first inkling that things are not going to go as planned show when Jehanelin's smile turns sad. She kneels in front of Zeke, wrapping her hands around his hands. "Zeke..." She says the dreaded words, "I like you a lot," She gulps, "But this..." Nel hesitates again, trying to continue. "Zeke, where I come from this is just not done like this... Especially for people like us who've had a very stormy relationship. I must have broken up with you 2 or 3 times already." The huge Transport comes about, just inches above the ground and it turns around, her anti-grav systems whining under the strain. Yet, effortless, she positions herself in like with hangar "Snow", then slowly taxis into that region. Jehanelin eyes Zeke. Meekly she asks. "Please don't cry. It's just that, we don't get married just like that. I was expecting a boyfriend's ring..." Ezekiel just sighs, the smile breaking down instantly. He mutters, "You told me you loved me awhile ago, so I figured that about now would be the time to give it a shot. Guess I was wrong..." He looks to Nel to offer her a weak but genuine smile, "It can be if you want." he offers. "Besides," says Nel, eyes staring now at the floor, tears starting to fall. "I can't be a wife to you. I can't have sex with you. I can't bear your children. I don't want be a wife in name only. No man in his right mind would stay with me with the condition I'm in." Nel looks up to look into Ezekiel's eyes. "Oh sweet Luna, I wish you'd wait for me." In Jehanelin's minds eye see already saw Zeke in Kat or the other Lin or some mysterious person’s arms. Ezekiel's smile grows a bit stronger as he grasp on Nel's hand tightens, "I don't care about those, Nel. And I will wait for you if you wish it. If I wasn't willing to wait, I wouldn't have asked in the first place." Jehanelin sighs in relief. Sort off. Zeke's words were stilted, stiff. Still she had to believe that he meant them. Nel smiles. "I take this ring into my left forefinger. We are now /on/. You're my boyfriend officially." Then she leans forward to kiss him I'm sorry. Ezekiel smiles at Nel, genuinely. He actually seems pleased this time as he returns the kiss, giving Nel another hug. He smiles, "I never heard of that custom." he stands, attempting to bring Nel with him. In the background a few various deck crew and passers by clap, cheer, and whoop as Ezekiel and Jehanelin kiss. The rest just give them odd looks. Odd, disgusted, curious, envious, and uncaring: they're all there. Jehanelin blinks. "We had to do this in public? Ack!" Nel from her hugged position murmurs. "Someplace more private, hmm?" Ezekiel pulls Nel to her feet, retrieving his rifle. "Well, you get your place yet? I need somewhere to put this other rifle. I'm not Rambo you know." The tender moment over, Zeke returns to the practical. Jehanelin grins. "You could have fooled me. Though you always walked armed to the teeth. Sorry, nope Darktail's still is clearing the cargo rooms. I could always buy an apartment on Grimlahd, Vollista or Val Shohob if necessary." Ezekiel nods, "Let's measure those choices? Grimlahd: A bunch of angry lizards. Vollista: Technophobic Pisonics. Or Val Shohob: Mystical place thingy which wouldn't be too happy with weapons." Jehanelin starts to laugh. "Hehehehe. Nice place to keep your weapons." Two men in trenchcoats arrive from Vessel Hangar Snow. Moments later, two more follow in their wake... Ezekiel grins, "Well, how about you take my assault rifle for now and I'll handle the plasma?" he slings the assault rifle off and the plasma on. Jehanelin and Ezekiel are standing somewhere in the flight control level, eyeing each other and exchanging words of love and rifles. Ezekiel keeps the rifle in his hands, looking over it in admiration, "Wow. We need to take a trip to Luna so we could test this thing out on the targets." Jehanelin grins, "I'm glad you like the plasma rifle present. Merry Christmas!" The first duo of trenchcoat clad men move at a somewhat swift pace in the direction of the CFF Operations hangar, all the while shadowed by the two identical looking people behind them... Ezekiel smiles, "I hope you like the ring." he comments as his eyes stray toward the operations hangar. Jehanelin frowns suddenly as she notices a bunch of weird guys in trenchcoats heading for the CFF hangar. "Hmm, Zeke... are those guys in trenchcoats Nall? If not we've got trouble..." Upon the pending approach of the four men, the Riot Team adjust their stance to a more alert one. However, the group of four people don't seem to relent in their desired destination. In fact, they pick up the pace a little. Jehanelin growls. "Great. I wish I knew how to use a rifle. Zeke You may just get a chance to test my present. Let's find cover just in case." Ezekiel shakes his head, "Nalls aren't 6 feet tall, Nel. They've got a marine detachment over there; let's just hope these Shinara guys aren't a bunch of pussies." Well put, Ezekiel leads Nel over to a conveniently placed crate. The Riot Team take up defensive stances, one of the six squad members moving away from his unit to determine the nature of the visit. "Hey, you guys. ID, now!" Blunt and to the point, but the Riot Team aren't there to be nice to people. For a moment, the demand even seems to register - The lead man of the group of four reaches inside his trenchcoat, slowing his pace a little. "Of course..." he utters in a truly sincere tone, before producing his own form of ID: A Pulse Assault Pistol, one which he shows to the lone unit member as he opens fire upon him, clipping the Riot Member in the knee, and thusly flooring him in a cry of pain. On cue, the other three men also reach into their coats, producing Pulse Assault Rifles all the same time and proceeding to open fire in unison at the Riot Team... who, obviously, promptly return the fire while diving and scattering for defensive cover. Yes, in just a few short moments, all hell just broke loose. Warning Klaxons sound out overhead, others echoing from other parts of the station. From the Loudspeakers overhead, the following announcement is proclaimed: ''' Jehanelin can feel her heart hammering inside her. Using her crate for cover she kneels, picks one target, slowly aims her rifle, then fires. Ezekiel's combat training kicks in, and he powers the rifle behind the crate. Taking defensive/offensive stance behind it, he focuses the weapon over to one of the enemies, waiting for a precise moment to fire when all crowds are cleared. Talbott arrives from Vessel Hangar Snow . Talbott has arrived. Ezekiel is ducked behind a crate near the coffee machine with Nel. A humming plasma rifle is pointed over to one of the 4 trenchcoated men near the Nall Hangar. Talbott emerges from the snow hanger in an unsuspecting flurry of his jacket. A sharp glance toward the pair, then toward the four trenchcoated men, yields a muttered curse. Getting to his knees, he begins to make a slow and what he hopes to be an inconspicuous backtrack to the hanger. Moving to take the fallen member of the Riot Team hostage, the lead terrorist - the one with the Pulse Assault Pistol - finds himself a human shield, backing up a little, while yelling the cries of "FOR VEQUESS! FOR SOHORA!" The other three men advance forward, guns blazing regardless of the third element of fire that comes from the ones hidden behind the crates near the coffee machine. The Riot Team, for their part, valiantly hold their ground, each hidden behind cover as they return fire - not only at the four men now, but at this third element that's also sending fire their way. As if to make matters worse, a further two terrorists rush out of the "Snow" hangar, backing up their comrades in arms. Ezekiel aims at one of the three men in the back, and takes a mighty shot at him with his plasma rifle to avoid hitting passer-by’s. Jehanelin takes a deep breath, and after waiting for a clear shot for a while, tries to take down one of the three advancing terrorists. Jehanelin speaks into her commlink, "Need help at flight control. We're being attacked!" With no combat capabilities, and no notion of such, Eric glances with widened eyes at the two new arrivals from the very location he was escaping two. Juggling possible avenues of escape, he begins to instead move toward the nearest bulkhead. The scene on the Flight Control Station is now one of sheer mayhem: Civilians and pilots alike dash around for cover, to evacuate, or just to find safety. Ships still continue to arrive and depart the Station regardless of the fire fight below and all in all everything is just a nightmare. Stray fire rains all around from the local region of the CFF Hangar, the five remaining Riot Unit Members in place holding ground against the advancing Terrorists, while occasionally sending fire back towards the location of the third element of shots. The terrorists themselves seem fanatically determined to enter the hangar, even if going inside would mean eventual suicide. As two more terrorists enter from Vessel Hangar Snow, making the total eight, the good guys may find solace in the fact that one of the initial three 'heavies' is hit by stray fire - a lucky snap shot from Ezekiel's direction, it seems. It's not a heavy injury, but the sting is enough to distract him for a moment, at which point one of the Riot Team manage to take him down with a clean shot to the shoulder. Ezekiel eyes Nel, pulling back his plasma rifle so it could charge again, "Would be a good idea to not try that again, Nel. Just recharge so I can rotate weapons, alright?" Jehanelin gives Zeke an angry face. "Or I could always give it my all or nothing." Nel considers doing just that as she waits behind cover for her rifle to recharge. Ezekiel adds, "I'm just saying that because there are civvies running around. If this were a battlefield with the enemy’s plain in front of us, sure, but we need to be careful." Slamming against the bulkhead with an upright stature, Eric's eyes dart throughout the mass flurry of activity on the flight control station, his hands finding solace in the hardened bulkhead behind him. He begins to inch with panicked slowness toward the central lifts. An astounding six more additional terrorists swarm into the Flight Control Station, brining the total to eleven, each heading quickly for their comrades over by the CFF Hangar. Their advance is, for the most part, unchallenged by anything but the occasional snap shot from pilots and crew who have also taken up arms now to defend themselves and the Station they're currently upon. These new terrorists however are clad in assault uniforms, three of which brandishing Impact Rifles... Jehanelin's eyes grow wide as she sees the opposition grow, and then, "Oh god! Impact rifles... we're toast... Where's backup when you need it. Zeke, want my rifle?" Ezekiel sets the plasma rifle down, and takes the powered up assault rifle which is now powered up. He instead takes aim at the guys with the impact rifles, and fires. Jehanelin whistles as Zeke suddenly gives the trenchcoated attackers hell. Then her face pales. "Zeke... you shoot too well. They're gonna hit us next." Nel tries to find some really great nearby cover, ducking all the way down... The screen of defensive fire from the valiant remaining members of the Riot Squad relentlessly fall in the direction of the swarm of terrorists that now advance on them. This, in turn, is met by counter fire by eight of the bad guys - the remaining three directing their attention towards the third element of fire that's raining upon them. One of the initial terrorists however falls victim to this third element of fire - taking two shots in the chest and falling to the ground. His two buddies drop to their knees, returning the fire on Nel and Ezekiel's position. Talbott speaks into his commlink, "Eric to the Majestic. Lock the ship up, there's something unbelievably bad going on at the flight deck." Ezekiel brings his precious rifle with him as he just in time rolls backward. He tries to move toward another nearby area for cover: A convenientaly placed nearby crate. Muttering, "Nel! Follow, bring the rifle!" "Sentrypaw to all other units... where the hell is our backup?!" the Demarian head of the Riot Team can be heard yelling over the hellish sound of weapons fire. The reply is static, suggesting local jamming of those regions internal communications. Thus, the rain of fire continues - each group now pretty much at a standstill, though the attackers slowly advancing in an almost fearless manner. "FOR SOHORA!" yell the Terrorists as they advance, occasionally yelling "GLORY TO VEQUESS!" too. The heavy shots of Impact Rifles now sound out as the assault terrorists get into position. Cargo crates explode from the impact, cover being lost for the defensive units, and one might note that a human female is thrown back in the explosion, cries of "Fiona!" being called from her Sivadian partner. The defensive line is being broken... Thus, Talbott dissipates into the central lift. Ezekiel wields his powered up pulse assault rifle again, aims at the bad guys with the big guns, and fires off another fury. The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. The door to the lift slides open softly, revealing the same wide-eyed Eric. He makes no move to step off of the lift, however, as his hands clench and unclench, mind mentally preparing. Jehanelin knows she's supposed to just hold the gun. But she just can't abide while Zeke tries to fight the attackers off. Sighing, She grasps her rifle, and from cover tries to support his fire. Ezekiel ducks behind another crate with Nel, the other crate not looking so good. He has his assault rifle wielded and is providing backup. The shots that stem from Ezekiel's rifle find a target in what they aimed at: One of the heavy assault based terrorists, who falls to the ground with an agonizing cry, hit in the abdomen and leg. This draws the attention of one of the other heavy units, who promptly turns aim upon Ezekiel's position and, without hesitating, lets loose an upon Impact Rifle shot. Another explosion near the CFF hangar suggests that, though holding their ground to date, another blow to the defense of the CFF Hangar has been made. Talbott, in a decisively idiotic act, begins moving out of the lift in a hastened run, destination hanger snow, and the ship that he's supposed to protect. He darts between the running civilians, hoping to not become too glaring a target. There is a thunderous sound as the crate where Jehanelin is hiding from is blasted. As a result of one of the stray Impact Rifle shots exploding near to her position, Jehanelin suddenly find herself violently thrown back off her feet, skidding across the floor to slam against the coffee machine. Ezekiel just rolls back, and looks over at Nel. He suddenly becomes more devoted to his position, and instead of ducking behind another crate, fires at the remaining impact rifled terrorist. Jehanelin scampers to find some cover behind the coffee machine. It's becoming blatantly obvious that she lacks the practice to be effective here. She settles for watching Zeke and anyone who might attack him. Cries of "SOHORA!" and "VEQUESS!" continue to sound out amidst the explosions and weapon fire that combines with the intense sound of panic and overhead vessels departing the station, orchestrating to an unholy sound of warfare. Added to this is a cry of pain from one of the remaining defenders, who takes a direct shoulder shot in return for a near miss on one of the advancing terrorists. With the odds now stacked against them nine to three, the Riot Team begin to pull back - fallen comrades and all. Thus, the sounds of weapon fire from them all but cease, the terrorists taking the initiative and quickly advancing towards their goal... to make matters worse, four other terrorists now heed the call of victory and run out from hangar Snow to join in the assault - running directly in Talbott's direction as they move. "SOHORA GUIDE US!" the lead terrorist yells, throwing his hostage to the ground before joining the assault. Yet, their advance is not without loss, for another shot from Ezekiel brings down another of the Impact Rifle equipped troopers, hitting him squarely in the spine and throwing him to the ground with a sickening shriek of pain. While the hits are adding up, the numbers of the attackers keep growing... Jehanelin speaks into her commlink, "Someone seal the Snow Hangar! Flight Control! Anyone? Seal the Flight Control! We're being invaded!" Jehanelin speaks into her commlink, "They're coming out of the Snow Hangar. Can't anybody seal the doors?" From within Vessel Hangar Snow, the distant - yet familiar - sound of weapons fire exchange rings out. Ezekiel scrambles toward Nel, slinging the rifle over his shoulder and attempting to bring her to the cover of another crate, he also barks into his commlink. Ezekiel speaks into his commlink, "We are under attack on the Flight Control Station on Shinara! The attackers keep growing! Request backup! Nearly all Riot troops are down, Hell, let the bastards get into the hangar. Notify the Nall and they'll make short work of them all." Jehanelin gahs as she realizes that overprotective Zeke is going to try to join her at the coffee machine with it's smaller cover. Nel lunges for the better protection of a crate. Talbott continues his blind and engaging sprint toward the snow hanger, his mind registering the terrorists as merely any other civilian, his current outfit well suited for the massive speed that he runs in. Unfortunately, these factors keep the man continuously running toward the four terrorists, closing the distance at an alarming rate. Ezekiel brings Nel over behind the crate, where the Lunite marine again tries to asses the situation as he looks for potential targets. As four more terrorists quickly flee Vessel Hangar Snow, one might assume that all seems to be lost. Yet, the latest four do not seem to carry weapons - indeed; they also don't seem to head towards the CFF Hangar. Rather, their path is one of fear and panic, as behind them shots from an unknown source zip past them in their running panic. Overhead, the sound of heavy fire rocks the station, Shinara herself shuddering as each mighty blast is thrown out from what is most likely her weapons array... The rest of the terrorists who have made sufficient ground continue their onwards assault relentlessly, attempting to cover the distance between their current location and the sealed CFF Hangar, pinning the four remaining members of the Riot Team against the colossal blast doors. Meanwhile, the terrorists who run towards Talbott, now confused being stuck between seemingly victorious members of their cell ahead, and fleeing members behind them, begin to open up fire on anything and anyone they can do. Jehanelin growls. "Useless piece of junk. Nobody's answering my ASR commlink. Where is everybody? How are you Zeke?" The monolithical blast doors to the Clawed Fist Fleet hangar begin to open... Ezekiel takes aim on the single terrorist closest to the CFF Hangar who seems to be the happiest. He opens ironic fire. Of course, he never saw the shots coming; the ruby red pulse pistol shot from the approaching terrorists seemed to be no different then the dozens more they unleash, yet this one strikes Eric's shoulder, immediately burning off the remnants of his coat. With a rumbling scream of distorted pain, he hits the ground, having neither the constitution nor will of a marine. Jehanelin has a face written in despair as she sees the Clawed Fist Hangar open. "Nall tech stolen again. And us Lunites here too. Oh man." Her eyes dart to the stricken Talbott, and she tries to centre at whoever shot him and payback the attacker. The first shot from Ezekiel miraculously hits home: With a cry of "FOR SOHOR-AAAAH!" the man cries out in pain as his shoulder explodes, collapsing to his knees and clasping at said shoulder in agony. Two other terrorists quickly rush to his side, forming a protective shield around him. The others continue onwards, though seem to slow at a rather swift pace as the blast doors finally reveal that which is behind them - a veritable legion of Nall Warriors, all of which who advance upon those that dare attempt to violate their property. For the most part, upon being faced with the prospect of going up against those who they wish to repel from this station, the many members of the terrorist faction draw to a swift halt, shooting for all they're worth. And not hitting a single target. From the Vessel Hangar Snow, a unit of six Security guards run out in pursuit of the four terrorists who recently fled that hangar, sounds of weapons fire ringing out behind them. Again, the station shudders violently with the thunderous sound of her weapons array continually firing. Ezekiel speaks into his commlink, "We've got a ground war on Shinara Station flight deck, perhaps something outside. In other words, damn straight. I'm picking these guys off like moles at a whack-a-mole game, but slowly. Wait a minute, the Nall have intervened. Those terrorist bastards are gone." Ezekiel speaks into his commlink, "Ignore previous request. Situation under control. I repeat, situation under control." "Whew." Nel wipes the beads of sweat from her forehead, breaking into a grin. "I never thought I'd be happy to see the Nall." Ezekiel grins at the Nall, smiling to Nel, "You alright, beautiful? You took quite a flight. Jehanelin coughs. "Uhm, it was my behind that did the skidding... so uhm, that's the part that's sore." The Nall quickly advance upon the terrorists, showing little mercy as they seek retribution against those who wish harm upon the people of Nalia. Combined with the advancing security units from Vessel Hangar Snow, the tide of the battle seems to have turned. Talbott holds his left shoulder, aptly attempting to place pressure on something that is bleeding beneath, his frame lying still on the floor of the deck. "When in Rome," he mutters philosophically, hoping that he isn't trampled or stepped on. Weapons fire continues all around, though lighter before due to the swift Nall intervention of claws over weapons. Ezekiel grins, "Well, once everything's settled I could try soothing it." he chuckles, smiling at Nel as he slings his assault rifle over his shoulder. The Lunite marine seems pleased, utterly victorious without any harm done to him in his own little world. Jehanelin coughs, and points at certain objects on the floor of the war zone. "You know I did want to give you an impact rifle for Christmas..." Ezekiel scratches his head, "Hey. I wonder if it works like hunting. I killed them; I think I deserve a memento." Elements of the advancing Shinara Security forces from Vessel Hangar Snow divert from their pursuit of the fleeing terrorists to rush over to the injured - which includes Talbott. The Nall Warriors continue their attack, making short work of the invaders with deadly skill and efficiency, victorious hisses sounding out where weapon fire once reigned. ' The communications link for Sentrypaws headset finally comes back online, with the revelation of victory sounding out in turn through all of the local Security officer’s commlinks. ' At least for a few short moments; <...Oh dear lord... take cover! Take...> Static again shrouds the commlink, followed by an unholy sound of metal upon metal from Vessel Hangar Snow... The best is yet to come... From announcement system, the following can be heard; ' Jehanelin murmurs. "Make sure the Nall don't mistake you though." Nel peers to see how the battle is going. She is relaxed now. The reputation of the Nall is formidable after all. Ezekiel adds, "But those are illegal on the station, so I’ll make a request after this is ov--" he stops at the announcement, "Shit." he yells out at the top of his lungs, "INCOMING!" he immediately ducks to the plating. "My ship's in there!" Eric yells to the apparent source of the voice, his grip on his shoulder tightening as a result, eyes glancing to the hanger in particular. Since he's already down, he simply turns his face downwards to shield himself. Jehanelin hears the intercom warning, and follows the example of a veteran like Zeke, and ducks to the floor plating as well, covering her ears. As if to grant a dark wish, the stated shadow of a vessel is cast upon the deck of the Flight Control Station - one soon followed by the war torn image of a heavily reconfigured Kestrel Class Escort. An Escort missing large parts of it's hull that is, yet somehow still a flight within this cavernous deck. Her intent of destruction is set upon the CFF Hangar once more it seems, the ship now the weapon of attack rather than those who pilot her. Jamming local communications, she swiftly, yet slowly, moves towards the hanger her gaze is upon, occasionally dipping from her injuries. A wounded wolf, intent on killing those which intend to kill it in turn. Jehanelin places a hand on Zeke's shoulder as she raise her head at the approaching suicide plane. "Should we make a run for cover before that thing blows up?" Ezekiel shakes his head, "Stay down, Nel! We're a good deal away from the CFF Hangar. If we get up to run now we'll end up full of shrapnel." Jehanelin cringes and stays down this time. Talbott begins to slowly push himself off away from the CFF hanger, a slow and luxurious trail of blood flowing from his shoulder. Nothing too serious, of course, but painful looking nonetheless. Valiant and defiant shots from those units upon the ground rain upon the shields of the Kestrel, intent on salvaging the situation and the Clawed Fist Fleet hangar they intend to protect. The Nall Warriors do likewise, yet most do not seek cover - shooting from where they stand instead to get the optimal arc of fire against the craft that threatens their Airbase, regardless of personal safety, fearless in the face of danger. The Kestrel herself remains just as defiant though; while wounded and listing, her weak shields take the impact of the blows, her course undeterred... Jehanelin hears the shots, peering she sees her fellow Storm Riders firing at the Kestrel only with their rifles, joined by the Nall. She thumps Zeke roughly on the shoulder, sitting up. Zeke! I need your shooting skill from hell!" Nel takes a shot at the ship. She's ASR now! She's not going take this lying down! Ezekiel mutters to Nel, "Nel, give me the plasma rifle." he slings his own rifle off to slide it to Nel as he awaits the other weapon. He mutters as Nel take the shot instead. He kneels, aims at the thrusters, and fires. Talbott continues to pull himself defiantly away from the CFF hanger and the Kestrel escort, assuming what he believes to be a safe and hunkered down location at the edge of the bulkhead, turning his head and precious eyes to face the wall. The Kestrel’s shields continue to take the blows dealt to them from those upon the ground that remain defiant in the face of Terrorism as they valiantly stand together in defense of the Station, and the CFF Airbase. A few shots break through, but their impact upon the reinforced hull is minimal at best, the most damage being flakes of hull that fall like snow to the ground. Sparks of rain. Winds of venting plasma. Yet it seems that nothing, no matter how defiant, will sway this Kestrel and her crew from their ultimate goal... Curiously, despite the jamming the Kestrel is apparently putting out, local comm units suddenly pick up the following: ' Ezekiel, this time, braces for the impact, slinging the rifle over his shoulder. He yells yet again, "INCOMING! Seriously!" People scatter quickly; Most having already been evacuated as it stands. Jehanelin has also figured out what's going to happen next. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" she screams, before following her own advice. Thender exits from the Majestic. Thender arrives from Vessel Hangar Snow . Thender runs out, looking dishevelled. "What the hell is going on?" Ezekiel yells in reply, "INCOMING! Take Cover, Damnit!" Talbott has his shoulder against the wall away from the CFF hanger, his hand cupping it, a small stream of blood running from the skin in that area. The jacket at that location is singed off completely. Ezekiel is ducked behind a crate with Jehanelin. Thender turns and makes a run back into snow. Thender heads into Vessel Hangar Snow Like angels, the sight of a Shinarian Defense Fleet fighter escorted by two Nall ones swoop elegantly into the Flight Control Station from the direction of Vessel Hangar Rain, quickly moving within the tight quarters to intercept and move in front of the Kestrel, effectively standing between it and the CFF Hangar it limps towards. Each fighter aims at the terrorist craft, each hovering in place in a line astern formation - the SFF Fighter in the middle. Overhead, the following announcement rings out; ' Talbott speaks into his commlink, "Majestic's shields could hold a blast like that. Hang on... a fighter formation just lodged itself between the ship and the hanger." Talbott speaks into his commlink, "You might want to charge life support and raise shields. I'm too far away to begin running right now." Talbott speaks into his commlink, "You're going to wedge a barge class escort behind the fighters..." The Kestrel slows to a halt, apparently looking upon the architects of it's death that now present themselves to it. For a few moments, all seems peaceful, almost tranquil against the previous settings of warfare that held the Flight Control Station hostage just minutes ago. The quiet before the storm... Jehanelin shudders in her prone position, silently praying that she and Zeke will be safe. She wraps her arm around Zeke, and kisses him on the cheek. "If we don't... Talbott speaks into his commlink, "Good luck on that. I hope this station holds." ' As the order rings out over local commlinks, the SDF Fighter launches a single missile that impacts the Kestrel squarely on the nose, destroying the cockpit and all that rest within it. At this, the two Nall fighters each launch a single missile, each aiming for the port and starboard section of the vessel, each hitting their mark with deadly precision. Lights suddenly flicker on the White Eagle as its reactor core comes online. A sudden burst of flames shoots from the White Eagle's engines as they activate. Talbott upturns his head to glare disdainfully at the Kestrel escort, his attention turning back to the bulkhead shortly thereafter. Explosions ring out overhead as the missiles rip into the sides of the Kestrel, much of the explosions being held inside the ship, rather than sweeping outwards, the missiles having been allowed to imbed within the hull before detonation. Devoid of it's means of control, and all support against the gravity of the station, the Kestrel finally falls to the ground, impacting the deck, and screeching along the ground... Talbott speaks into his commlink, "Fighter escort has opened fire on the ship. She's hurting, and she's hurting bad." Ezekiel mutters to Nel, "Just stay down, Nel. We'll be fine." he keeps his position. Jehanelin speaks into her commlink, "Anybody respond? Is the jamming gone? Darktail? Odessa? Tell? Here's hoping we survive this." Talbott's face remains plastered to the bulkhead in front, his frame cringing as the ship makes its inevitable contact with the decking. Talbott speaks into his commlink, "Where do you think I was trying to go when the shots started ringing, Thender. This is an awfully bad time to start making me feel guilty." Ironically, the final resting place of the Kestrel as the friction of her twisted hull brings her to a halt upon the vast deck of the Flight Control Station is, quite neatly, within a private designated refuelling zone for Nall ships. As all goes quiet with the ship, and as the wolf is finally laid to rest, elated cheers and hisses of victory resound all around to compensate. With surprising detachment, Eric pulls himself to a standing position, his eyes pondering the crimson red stains on his left hand. His right hand raised to touch the commlink again. Hearing the sounds of cheering, Nel opens her eyes. She murmurs. "We're alive. I think we won." Nel gets up and takes a look. She raises her rifle, and grins. "HOOYAAH!" Talbott speaks into his commlink, "The ship has been subdued and has crashed on the flight deck. I'm going up to the medical bay, feel free to interrogate me from there." Ezekiel starts to stand at the cheers. He nods to Nel, "Well, that thing may blow. Sling the rifle over your shoulder, and lets head for the lift while the getting's good." he grasps Nel's hand, taking off for the central lift. Jehanelin screams again "HOOYAH!" Nel smiles closes her eyes, and crumples face first onto the floor with a faint thud, not noticeable from the cheering. There's a smile on her face, her breathing even. Otherwise she does not move. Ezekiel grunts, and moves to pick Nel up into his arms and moves impaired toward the lift. Evidently, this was just too much excitement for a recovering patient like Jehanelin. "I suppose she needs the medical bay as well," Eric comments with an ironic air, turning on his heel to enter the lift. Ezekiel enters the lift. The three angels, watching the result of their holy justice, swiftly peel away. The two Nall fighters returning to their hanger, the SFF one returning to it's own. Security Teams tend to the wounded, and the few terrorists that are still clinging to life. Medics rush to aid those who require urgent medical aid - guided by the Security Teams - while the Nall salvage what they can, collecting the weapons, trophies, and aiding their own wounded, as well as helping with the clean up effort that the deck crew now embark upon. Jehanelin enters the lift. Talbott enters the lift. As the relatively small areas of conflict that erupted within the Flight Control Station are sealed off for repair, flight operations seem to quickly resume: Transports engage in their relentless docking and departing from the station once more, traders trade, liners bring in and ship out visitors, commercial bulk transports unload supplies... Things, slowly, begin returning to normal... Thender arrives from Vessel Hangar Snow . Thender has arrived. Thender walks out into the hangar, one pistol coming out of his beltline and another in his hand. The shaft door slides open with a soft whoosh. Ezekiel arrives from Central Lift . Ezekiel has arrived. Thender glares hatefully at the Sohora's Justice. Thender speaks into his commlink, "I'm in the hangar bay ... yeah sure, contained... if that's synonymous with smoking wreckage." category:Classic OtherSpace Logs